Christina Cox
|birthplace = Toronto, Canada |family = Grant Mattos Melissa Cox Tracey Cox Flynn Mattos |yearsactive = 1990-present }}Christina Cox is a Canadian actress best known for her role as Vicki Nelson in the supernatural crime-drama series Blood Ties. Biography Cox was born on July 31, 1971, in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The names of her parents are not known, as is why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that Cox studied theatre and dance at Arts York at Unionville High School and studied theatre at the Ryerson Theatre School of Toronto for 2 years. Cox got her first on-screen role in 1990, when she was cast as a young woman for an episode of the dramatic television series E.N.G.. Cox got her first major role in 1996, when she was cast as Angie Ramirez for all 39 episodes of the Canadian crime series F/X: The Series. Since then, Cox has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Motive, Dexter, Sometimes a Hero, Andromeda, The Chronicles of Riddick, Cold Case, Bones, Numb3rs, Combat Hospital, Castle, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans, The Contractor, Crimes of the Mind, Elysium, iZombie, Elementary, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Cox portrayed Agent Brenda Channing in the Season Fourteen episode "Hamelin". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Hamelin" (2019) TV episode - Agent Brenda Channing *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce (2018) - Unknown Character *Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments - 11 episodes (2016-2018) - Elaine Lewis *Life Sentence (2018) - Judge Sandra Cramer *F.R.E.D.I. (2018) - Williams *Sidelined (2018) - Rhonda *Precious Things (2017) - Heather Davies *iZombie - 3 episodes (2017) - Dr. Katty Kupps *Taken Too Far (2017) - Jeanette Grayson *Deadly Lessons (2017) - Detective James *Motive - 2 episodes (2016) - Susan Bailin *Elementary (2016) - Christa Pullman *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) - NOPD Detective Dinah Clark *Arrow - 3 episodes (2014-2015) - Mayor Celia Castle *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) - Alison Conway *Perception (2014) - Mrs. Jennings *Crimes of the Mind (2014) - Carolyn Raeburn *Nikki & Nora: The N&N Files - 7 episodes (2014) - Nora Delaney *Kid Cannabis (2014) - Elke Greffard *The Contractor (2013) - Elizabeth Chase *Elysium (2013) - CCB Agent *Castle (2013) - Maggie Finch *Eve of Destruction - 2 episodes (2013) - Doctor Rachel Reed *Beauty Mark (2012) - Dianne *Fugitive at 17 (2012) - Detective Cameron Langford *Virtual Lies (2012) - Jamie Chapman *Combat Hospital - 2 episodes (2011) - CMT Ariel Garamond *NCIS (2011) - Marine Gunnery Sergeant Georgia Wooten *The Mentalist (2010) - Delinda LeCure *The Stepson (2010) - Donna May *24 (2010) - Molly O'Connor *Dexter (2009) - Officer Zoey Kruger *Defying Gravity - 13 episodes (2009) - Jen Crane *3Way - 4 episodes (2008-2009) - Lara Lancaster *Stargate: Atlantis (2008) - Major Anne Teldy *SIS (2008) - Roz *Making Mr. Right (2008) - Hallie Galloway *Blood Ties - 22 episodes (2007) - Vicki Nelson *Bones (2007) - Anne Marie Ostenbach *Ascension Day (2007) - Margaret Whitehead *Max Havoc: Ring of Fire (2006) - Suzy Blaine *Numb3rs (2005) - CHP Officer Morris *House (2005) - Annette Raines *Eyes (2005) - Linda Barstow *This Is Wonderland (2005) - Wendy *Nikki and Nora (2004) - Nora Delaney *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - Eve Logan *The Chris Isaak Show (2004) - Pamela *CSI: Miami (2004) - Jenny Moylan *Andromeda - 2 episodes (2004) - Aleyiss San *Cold Case (2003) - Sherry Stephens *She Spies (2003) - Margo *Sometimes a Hero (2003) - Cassandra Diaz *Mutant X (2003) - Becky Dolan *Stargate SG-1 - 2 episodes (1998-2002) - Lieutenant Kershaw/T'akaya *Jane Doe (2001) - Peter *Dark Realm (2001) - Kate *Code Name: Eternity (2000) - Sasha *Earth: Final Conflict - 3 episodes (1999-2000) - Haley Simmons *Girlfriends (2000) - Lynn *Code Name Phoenix (2000) - Aurora *PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal (2000) - Jessica Wilson *The Outer Limits (2000) - Deb Clement *The Crow: Stairway to Heaven - 10 episodes (1998-1999) - Jessica Capshaw *Better Than Chocolate (1999) - Kim *First Wave (1998) - Jody Nolan *F/X: The Series - 39 episodes (1996-1998) - Angie Ramirez *Tiger (1997) - Party Guest *The Newsroom (1996) - Prostitute in Limo *Mistrial (1996) - Officer Ida Cruz *Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years (1996) - Lucy *Sins of Silence (1996) - Volunteer *A Brother's Promise: The Dan Jansen Story (1996) - Natalie Grenier *No One Could Protect Her (1996) - Detective Elizabeth Jordan *Due South - 2 episodes (1994-1995) - Caroline Morgan *The Hardy Boys (1995) - Tessa Jones *The Donor (1995) - Angel *Forever Knight - 3 episodes (1992-1995) - Jeanne d'Arc/Motorcycle Cop *Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1995) - Kyra *Street Law (1995) - Kelly *Spike of Love (1994) - Deb *E.N.G. (1990) - Young Woman 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses